A Lazy Afternoon
by Cracku-chan
Summary: Pure crack one-shot. Elizaveta guiltily indulges in some yaoi, and Gilbert sets up a blog. Implies that Ore-sama no blog existed before April Fools. Set a few years back. ElizavetaxGilbert if you squint really hard. Slightly OOC.


"Ah, what an afternoon…" thought Elizaveta, "There's absolutely nothing to do…."

Her eyes wandered to the computer sitting near by. It was a fairly new concept to her, and she hadn't really had the time to use it yet.

"Heh, why not," she muttered, and booted it up.

After a few minutes, she was bored. All she had in her email inbox was spam sent about a hundred times from Gilbert. Or maybe it wasn't spam. What ever it was, it involved his announcement for a blog soon. And something about a chick…

Elizaveta fiddled with the pink flower in her hair, frowning. "Maybe I shoulda just read that book I borrowed from Kiku. That would have been interesting the 5th time again, I guess."

The book itself was sitting a few feet away. No one had been to her house recently, so she hadn't made a bother to hide it. She feared someone coming in unexpectedly. If anyone found it, surely she'd die.

Just looking at the cover made her blush. It was two men embracing. One looked a little like Roderich, which made her heart flutter every time she looked at it. The ominous warning label on the cover read R-18.

Then a light bulb went off in the brunette's head. "Hmm, this ended on kind of a cliffhanger, so there's probably more… I'll search it on the computer."

She began to type in the title on Google, but stopped for a second. "Hmm, what was its name in Japanese…? Dammit, why did Kiku have to translate the cover too?"

She briefly remembered the time Kiku had, with much, much, much blushing, had helped Elizaveta translate it from Japanese to Hungarian. Afterwards, she used her frying pan to 'convince' him not to tell anyone. She smiled at that memory, and shook her head. And then remembered the stupid title.

"Oh, I got it!" She typed it in and read the first link she found, which happened to be a Wikipedia article, because for some reason it had one.

"Hmm, this is what they call a _doujinshi_… what's that?" She clicked the link to the doujinshi article. "Oh, it's a fan-work… I kinda wanna know the original series now." She clicked on that link, but, in true Wiki fashion, it told her nothing.

"Back to Google I go," Elizaveta mumbled, clicking back a couple times. She typed the series into the box, and looked at the results. God, they were boring. They just listed the creator of the show, or what the next episode was about. Her eyes suddenly discovered Google Images. "So, I just click that, and oh! Pictures!" Most seemed to be official artwork from the show, but one near the bottom of the page caught her eyes.

It was the two men from her _doujinshi_! Curiously, she clicked the image.

"Ahaaa, that's kinda…" She payed no attention to the blood beginning to drip from her nose. Suddenly she snapped out of it.

"Ah, no! I'm a proper woman! I shouldn't be looking at this!" She went to close the screen, but something in her refused.

"Uhm… back button then?" She went back, where Google redirected her to the actual page of the artist.

"Ehh? This artist has more… GAHH!" Elizaveta's face burned red. It was her fault though. The drawing had a big sign in front of it warning that it was adult content and to only show it if you didn't mind. She must have subconsciously knew what it would have been if she clicked it. She stared for several minutes at the screen, and then he eyes trailed up to a miniature search bar. Quickly, and feeling quite guilty, she typed in the name of the manga.

She found herself searching for the blocked ones.

After a long time, she came to the realization that I wasn't wrong, because these other people thought like her, and surely a lot of people couldn't be wrong.

Hours passed.

When Elizaveta looked out the window, it was dark. "Oh, no, I should really be going to bed…" but she found she couldn't tear herself from the screen. She had no motivation.

She had discovered DeviantART.

She sat there for a moment, partially disgusted with herself, partially happy she had found it.

"Maybe a few more pics," she murmured.

"HEY LIZ!"

_Oh dammit, that's Gilbert!_ Thought Elizaveta. She quickly closed the window in a panic and turned off the monitor.

She turned around to see him standing there.

"You just, uh, let yourself in, I see?" she asked, unusually tense. She found herself wishing her frying pan was nearby.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"N-nothing!" Elizaveta exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know what you were looking at. C'mon admit."

The brunettes face burned red. "I just got a little carried away, really its Kiku's fault, I-I swear!"

Gilbert looked curious. "Huhh, I don't remember telling Kiku about my blog…"

She felt relief wash over her. Gilbert hadn't seen it! He was just being his arrogant self.

"Y-yeah, just checking out your blog. Now, get out of my house."

"Aww, I wanted to talk…"

"Get out or I will fry-pan you." Elizaveta was already on her way to the kitchen.

Gilbert grabbed his coat. "Okay, okay, geez, cool it."

As soon as he left, she went back to the computer and saved the site to her favourites.

"For another day with nothing to do…"


End file.
